Double date
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Hai minna, maav kalo apdetnya lama. disini aku membuat HiruMamo sudah berpacaran, dan skarang lagi berkencan. tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya Senasuzu memata-matai mereka..............Pairing Hirumamo and Senasuzu


Rii: Hai minna, saya kembali. Auhtor nggak berbakat ini kembali membuat fic. Karena aku sudah bosan dengan tingkah Hiruma sama Mamori yang masih belum pacaran, jadi aku buat fic dimana Hiruma sama Mamori sudah pacaran.

Hiruma: Apa?? Author sialan kau kira aku mau jadian sama _the angel in Deimon_.

Rii: Bae we atuh, itu kan mau na abdi aja toh yang udah bosan sama kalakuan kalian. Huuh .

Hiruma: Ya udah tapi jangan ngomong pake bahasa sunda lagi, cepetan disclaimernya.

Rii: Hahaha..kamu nggak ngerti ya *tertawa mengejek*

Hiruma: Ya iyalah, aku kan orang jepang bukan orang sunda. Cepetan *nodong flame thower ke Rii*

Rii: *angkat tangan* Hokey hokey, I don't own Eyeshield 21. Oh ya, pairing kali ini SenaSuzu sama Hirumamo…..enjoy^^

**Double Date**

Chapter 01

_By Kyujii Z. Riikun H.K._

**~HiruMamo side~**

Di dalam taman bermain yang rame, Hiruma berjalan bersama Mamori. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa meraka sedang berkencan sekarang. Yak mereka memang sedang berkencan lebih tepatnya kencan pertama, tapi kalo dilihat tidak ada yang aneh dari mereka. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, canda tawa yang menghampiri mereka, membuatnya seperti pasangan yang lain.

"Youichi, kita mau kemana dulu?", tanya Mamori

"Ke café, Fucking girlfriend", jawab Hiruma menunjuk ke arah sebuah café .

Mamori hanya menurut, dan berjalan menuju café tersebut.

Di dalam café

Mereka duduk di sebuah meja dengan 2 buah kursi yang saling berhadapan.

"Silahkan menunya", kata seorang pelayan

"Terima kasih", balas Mamori.

"Kau mau pesan apa, You?"

"Aku black coffe aja", jawab Hiruma santai.

"Kalo gitu aku moccha flot", ucap Mamori.

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar, pesanan akan tiba 8 menit lagi", kata pelayan sembari bergegas pergi.

Hening, terjadi di meja mereka. Hiruma hanya memandangi Mamori terus menerus. Entah apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Begitu pula dengan Mamori, dia juga tak tahu apa yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang ketika melihat setan itu.

Sebenarnya Mamori diam karena deg-degan abis. Walau pun sudah selama 2 bulan ia pacaran dengan Hiruma, tapi baru kali ini Hiruma mengajaknya hang-out. Saat mereka saling pandang Mamori menemukan sesosok cewe dengan rambut hitam duduk di belakangan Hituma, samar-samar ia juga mendengar suaranya.

"Sena, aaaa..", kata cewe itu.

'Masaka…Suzuna-chan', Mamori kaget mendengar suara itu.

Hiruma yang heran dengan ekpresi kaget di wajah Mamori berkata, "Oi, fucking girlfriend..ada apa?".

"Ah.. nggak ada apa-apa You, hanya saja aku merasa yang duduk di belakangmu itu Suzuna-chan", jawab Mamori masih kaget

"…", Cuma itu respon Hiruma matanya pergi dari Mamori dan melihat kebelakang tanpa memalingkan mukanya. 'Cih", guman Hiruma sehabis melihat kebelakang.

Ternyata Betul bahwa di belakang mereka adalah Sena dan Suzuna yang sepertinya sedang berkencan juga.

"Ada apa You?", sekarang malah mamori yang heran.

"..nothing, fucking girlfriend"

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan menghampiri meja HiruMamo dengan 2 buah minuman.

"Silahkan, ini black coffe dan moccha flot", kata pelayan itu sembari meletakkan ke 2 minuman itu di meja, "Ada yang lain lagi?", lanjut pelayan.

"Tidak ada, terima kasih", jawab Mamori.

**~Sena Suzuna side~**

"Sena apa kau dengar suara Mamo-nee?", tanya Suzuna lalu melahap cake pesanannya.

"Uhm, jangankan dengar bahkan aku bisa melihatnya", balas Sena.

Sebetulnya Sena sama Suzuna bisa dibilang sedang berkencan sambil memata-matai Hiruma sama Mamori.

"Ehhhh.. dimana? Dimana?", Suzuna malah riweuh sendiri.

"Suzuna jangan teriak-teriak, nanti kalo ketahuan Hiruma-san bahaya", Sena mencoba menenangkan Suzuna.

"Ok…., dimana?", tanya Suzuna lagi dengan tenang.

"Di belakangmu"

"Ap-", teriakan Suzuna terhenti ketika Sena memasukan sepotong cake ke mulutnya.

"Suzuna, sudah ku bilang jangan teriak-teriak"

Suzuna mengangguk sembari mengunyak cake yang tadi dimasukin sama Sena

**Tbc**

Rii: Nah chapter 01 selesai ^o^

Hiruma: Hei Author sialan, kok pendek amat chapter 1-nya?

Rii: Oi kalo mao complain sama otak saya donk, otak saya kan ga sepinter kamu.

Hiruma: makanya belajar *terkekeh mengejek*

Rii: Ahh jangan ingetin aku tentang belajar, aku belum buat pr tau

Hiruma: ohh, kalo gimana dengan ini *ngeliat rahasia Rii di buku hitamnya* kekekeke ini bagus untuk kau itu xxxxxxx oh sangat menyedihkan, lalu xxxxxxx,dan xxxx-

Rii: Cukup Hiruma *blushing mode on karna malu dan marah*

Hiruma: Kekeke…makanya jangan chit-chat di FB terus

Rii: Biarin aku butek belajar X(

Hiruma: Kekekekeke, ya sudah sebagai penutup Review sama Flame di terima.

Rii: What the hell? Yowesh aku terima deh *muka lesuh* makasih telah membaca dan review minna, see you in chapter 2.


End file.
